Keep Me Safe
by Aggster
Summary: Kagome gets dragged into a dangerous situation, with Sesshomaru the only one around who could possibly help her. (Modern AU, all human)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Inuyasha" or any of its characters**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Kagome**

 **M** y life had fallen down the drain; my mom became a drug addict after Grandfather and Dad died, my little brother was in and out of the police station's holding cell, and that left me to support the family. So, I drop out of school. All the jobs I'd taken had been crappy dead-end jobs, because no one gives good jobs to a high school dropout.

That was my life for years until billionaire Inuyasha Taisho took an interest in me. He picked me and my family up and out of the gutter. He gave me whatever I wanted: fancy dresses, jewels, money, he even paid for me to go back to school, and all I had to do was put up with his attitude. Over time I fell in love with him. I thought he loved me too.

* * *

 **December 2**

 **10:30 p.m.**

 **Naraku's fortress**

 **"R** ing, ring." Kagura muttered as she slammed my phone down on a table, "You are still his girl aren't you?" Circling me, she asked.

I jutted my chin out defiantly, though being tied to a chair might have lessened the effect of defiance.

"Inuyasha isn't answering." Kagura told Naraku, who lunged in the corner.

He held out his hand for my cell phone, "Then let's leave a...interesting...message." Instead of dialing he throw my phone against the wall next to my head, the screen shattered and little bits of technology shot out of it like shrapnel.

Walking over to me he leaned in close, "Make sure he gets this message." Turning toward his two other minions in the room, Naraku ordered. "Break all the fingers on her left hand then dump her in front of Inuyasha Taisho's house." Then he simply left.

I looked at the twins Kageromaru and Juromaru, sociopaths the both of them.

Kageromaru smiled, it was the creepiest smile I had ever seen. "Juromaru," he snapped at his twin, still grinning.

"Ugh," Kagura said in disgust, "Unlike you two I gain no pleasure from others pain. I'm leaving."

Once she was gone Kageromaru ordered, "Juromaru, break her fingers. Slowly."

Juromaru stepped forward nodding.

My screams filled the air until the pain became unbearable and beautiful unconscious took me.

 **December 4**

 **3:45 a.m.**

 **The driveway of Inuyasha's mansion**

What woke me wasn't the pain, though that might have helped some, it was the bone chilling cold. I was laying face down in the snow, as I lifted my throbbing head I slowly took in my surroundings. I was in the middle of Inuyasha's driveway. His unshoveled driveway.

I frowned, the only reason it would be unshoveled would be because Inuyasha was traveling. He couldn't be, I was sure he would have at least texted to tell me. Maybe he had, I no longer had my cell to check.

I tried to get up but the pain that ripped through my left side slowed me. Kageromaru and Juromaru had done a bit more then break my fingers, they had also stabbed my leg repeatedly and broke my left arm in at least three places. But my nap in the snow must have numbed me because if I didn't jostle my left side too much I could push the pain to the back of my mind.

Limping, I made my way to the front door. Raising my good hand I rang the doorbell when that didn't bring anyone to the door I tried knocking. Nothing.

As the wind blew and snow fell I shivered, I was dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers all of which were soaked.

"A key." I mumbled, falling to my knees to look under the welcome mat. "There has to be a house key." Somehow through my brain's cold and pain induced fog I noticed a rock next to the mat. Picking it up I tried opening it to see if it was a key hidey-rock, after a couple of tries to no avail I just used the rock to break the window so I could reach the lock.

Stumbling in doors I ran for the phone, after a few rings he answered.

"Who is this!." he growled

"Inuyasha." I sobbed.

"Kagome?What are you doing in my house?!"

I quickly told him what had happened, how I was kidnapped on my way home from class, the torture, and the reason why they did all of this to me. "They want something back." I inhaled deeply, "Inuyasha, why did you get involved with the mafia or gangs or whatever they are?!"

"That's none of your business" he retorted.

"Well it is now and where are you?"

"I'm..."

I waited.

"I uh..."

"Where are you?!" I demanded, silence answered me.

"You know what?" I whispered, they had called him using my phone and he hadn't answered "I don't care." I paused to swallow back tears. "You left me to die."

"Kagome..." he started to say.

I gripped the house phone tighter. "While I was being tortured, you ignored the calls that could have stopped it."

"Kagom−"

"I hate you." I said in a monotone.

"Kagom−"

"They called you using my phone and you didn't answer. You left me there to die"

"Kagome I didn't−"

"I'm done." I hung up feeling dead inside. I thought about calling the police or an ambulance but I was to...empty. I just went into the first bedroom I found, fell into bed, and slept.

 **Author: Reviews are welcome**

 **Update: I've made some** **grammar** **and story** **adjustments** **in this update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Inuyasha" or any of its characters**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **December 4**

 **9:00 a.m.**

 **In Sesshomaru's car**

 **Sesshomaru**

 **"C** ould you just stop in and check on Kagome, if she's still there." Inuyasha asked me over the phone.

I narrowed my eyes. "She's your woman why don't you check on her."

There was a moment of silence before he exploded. "Shut up! Will you or wouldn't you?!"

I smirked. Telling me to shut up then asking me a question that I need to talk to answer, such an idiot.

A horn honked behind me as the lights changed.

"Well?!" Inuyasha demanded

I shrugged. "Why not."

"...Thanks..." He grumbled before hanging up.

I flicked on my turn signal as I changed route. I was at Inuyasha's house in a matter of minutes.

"Hn" I said, noticing that the front door's window was broken as I pulled into the driveway.

Before getting out I grabbed my gun, slowly getting out of the car the smell hit me. Blood. Looking around I finally spotted its source, there was a large amount of it dying the snow further up the driveway. Lifting my gun high I carefully approached the house, nudging the door open with the gun I served the foyer; there were glass shards from the window, blood from the intruder, and snow that had blown in. Holding my gun steady I followed the blood trail to the phone then to one of the many guest bedrooms. What I saw there shocked me. There was Kagome laying on her back in the bed; her face was tear streaked, her left arm and hand were obviously broken in several places, and the once white sheets were stained with blood that was still trickling from her leg. Inuyasha had said that she was hurt but he had made it sound like a bump or two not this.

"Kagome."

She didn't move

"Kagome." I moved closer to check her pulse "KAGOME."

She stirred slightly and whimpered.

"...Inuyasha..." I murmured as I ripped some of the clean bedding into strips to wrap her leg before I took out my cell and called an ambulance. My next call was to Inuyasha "What. Happened." I asked, over enunciating every syllable so my stupid younger brother's little brain could understand.

"What?!" He asked, sounding bewildered.

I waited a beat before asking again, a little more specific this time, "What. Happened. To. Kagome."

As he explained my grip on my gun grew tighter

"Yesterday when she called I thought she was exaggerating."

"She's bleeding to death in one of your guest bedrooms"

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked anxiously

"Hn"

"It's not my fault" Inuyasha said trying in vain to defend himself "It's dad's"

I hung up on the moron.

Dad's fault? The idiot.

A few years ago dad had died and in his will he had specified that Inuyasha or I could not touch our inherence if we didn't have a paying job. So I become a P.I. and Inuyasha not wanting to be left behind became one too. Our latest job was attempting to infiltrate the Waru family they were as bad if not worse than the mafia, their head Naraku Waru was one nasty S.O.B. Inuyasha's job had been to 'borrow' from them so we could get closer to the organization but somehow, like he did everything else, he messed it up.

I could hear sirens in the distance.

 **December 5**

 **1:30 p.m.**

 **The hospital**

 **Kagome**

 **A** n annoying and persistent beeping roused me from sleep. The room I woke to face was white, very white and smelled of cleaning solution. I frowned, how'd I get to a hospital? I tried sitting up, that was when I noticed the huge cast on my left arm; it went from my fingers to my shoulder. And it was bright blue, like cotton candy blue.

"You might not want to try moving yet"

I turned my head to see Sesshomaru seated in a chair next to my bed. "What are you doing here?" I croaked. How long had it been since I'd last had a drink? I was parched.

He lifted an eyebrow, "Waiting for a 'thank you'."

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

Now both eyebrows were up. "I saved your life, doesn't that deserve a 'thank you'?"

He was mocking me.

I opened my mouth to tell him exactly what he deserved, when I remembered why I was in the hospital.

I fell back against the bed, drained of whatever energy I had.

After a couple minutes of silence, I asked, "Why are you here?" As I stared at the ceiling.

He shrugged, "I'll only be here until Inuyasha comes."

I closed my eyes. "Then you'll never leave."

Why would Inuyasha come? He didn't care.

Just then a nurse came in. "You're awake." The nurse stated as he check my vitals, "Do you need anything?" The nurse asked.

I shook my head.

"Alright. Just call if you need something." Then he left.

Not really wanting to talk to my ex's brother I decided to try sleeping.

 **Sesshomaru**

I watched Kagome for the next hour. She slept restlessly, she tossed and turned, and even moaned in pain a few times.

Where the heck was Inuyasha? He must be on his way, his woman was hurt.

Taking out my cell I sent a quick text: "where are you"

"Can't say," Inuyasha replied.

"Really?" I muttered as I texted back: "your woman is waiting for you"

I waited but he didn't text again. Getting irritated I called him.

"Your message has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system.'Inuyasha Tashi' is not available. At the tone please leave a message. BEEP."

Muttering I shoved my cell back in my pocket.

Kagome was probably scared and most certainly in pain, all because of my stupid brother and he couldn't even bother to be here for her. I might not particularly like the woman but no one deserved that

 **Author: Reviews are welcome**


End file.
